Zombies are HERE
by GearsOfSmiles
Summary: Well here's a story i wrote a long time ago dont diss it i was like twelve and am just started adding to it. Heres a guy Josh Bachman, he wakes up to the zombie apocalypse. So he goes out to find people and survive.


Today is to start of this life of Josh Bachman. An average kid with a family and friends. It all starts after 19 years of living a crappy life. I would go to college, come home, get yelled at, then go watch some T.V then go to bed. This goes on day after day. I even had a crush on the girl sitting right next to me in one of my classes. But that all changed when the apocalypse started.

Day 1 4:59 AM

Today started out like all the others. I got up at 5:00 in the morning, Took a cold/hot shower, and then I got my clothes on then I almost forgot my most important thing to me. That would be my necklace. The one thing that I got from my family that I wasn't yelled at about. But I'm getting off topic, I was going down the steps of the apartment that I lived at with my mother. When I went outside I felt that there was something wrong.

Day 1 7:00 AM

After that strange accordance at the beginning of my day I continued to College but when I got there I didn't see anyone parked there except 2 or 3 cars. What's going on? Why isn't anyone here? What's with this feeling? I parked away from all the cars I don't park where everyone else does. I went in the front door and I see a girl, standing at the front desk. So I thought "hey she might know what's going on here today." When I got up to her and she turned around she looked like someone bit her face clean of I asked her what happened" but before I could say anything she started to walk towards me. Then she started running towards me. I quickly ran back to my truck and got on the freeway to my step dads home. I wanted to hope that this wasn't happening in this lifetime. When I got to the house I saw my mother's car there. Right when I see her car I started to cry. I parked and when I did I seen more people like that girl. I wanted to think that this was all a dream. That when I wake up this will all go back to normal.

Day 1 10:00 AM

When I stopped crying enough to get out of the car I seen blood leading up the steps to the house. Before I went to the door I seen a tire iron I thought "if what I think is really happening I might need this." I grabbed the iron and opened the door. When I went in I thought that I would see everyone happy and that this was all a dream…..but I saw two people eating at each other like someone that hasn't eaten in three days. ONE OF THEM WAS MY MOTHER! I wanted to cry right then and there but before I even tried to move they both looked at me. I thought to myself "What do I do? I can't kill them. I can't kill them, I can't kill them!" I blacked out. When I came to I was standing over two dead bodies with their heads nocked clean off. I dropped the tire iron and went to the gun cabinet and grabbed everything. I see that there were only 2 cars outside that means that only they were here and not my brother. I thought that "This guy would never go out without a fight. He wouldn't just roll over and let these zombies eat him." Then I put all the weapons in my truck and headed towards my fathers I hope that he is fine.

Day 1 12:00 PM

Passing by my father's work I seen that he wasn't there but everyone that was. They were eating someone that was on the ground screaming. Everywhere I look I see someone being eaten someone being chased then I see her, the girl that I feel for right in front of me, trying to get me to stop. Then right before I got to her Bam a zombie hits her to the ground and rips her arm straight off and starts eating. Then more and more go to her to eat. When I passed her the one arm that she had was reaching for me but I just keep on going. Like nothing happened. Why did I keep going? I could have saved her? I could have been a hero.

Day 1 1:35 PM

I was in front of my father's house. It looked so peaceful there. I wish that I couldn't see the woman standing on the porch eating a dog. I didn't want to see that the only dog that was still alive was one that was blind and couldn't see anything. Then out of nowhere I had seen my father. He was holding something in his hands. But when I got closer he was changed into one of them. But that didn't scare me the thing that he was holding did. He was holding onto a picture of me and my sister. HOLY SHIT MY SISTER! I forgot all about her. But before I go and see if she's all right I have to do something about my father. I had to end this. I grabbed one of the shot guns that were in the back of my truck and put 5 rounds of buck shot. I didn't want to see him go through all this pain. But just before I wanted to open the door, thoughts were going thru my head like "I can't do this, and he's my own father." So I threw the gun to the seat next to me. I grabbed the stearin wheel and I screamed GOD, WHY ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! When I looked forward my father and the one that was with him were running towards me. I hurried to put the truck in reverse and heading back to the road. When I looked back they were running after me but then they just turned and ran after something else like I wasn't there anymore. Then I realized that my sister could be alive. Lost all my hope but one my brother. I think that he is the only one that could help me in this fucked up world.

Day 1 3:56 PM

I needed gas. I need food too. It was getting late if I don't food I might just starve. The only thing that was around was a Wal-Mart. So I went there I first made sure that there wasn't anything around before I got to the gas station. The scary thing was that there wasn't anyone there but I needed to be cautious. So I grabbed the gun and got out. I looked everywhere before I even got out but there wasn't a thing in sight. I went into the room where we had to pay and get gas. I made it so that I can pump some gas. When I got back out there was still nothing just dead bodies. I thought "Who was here?" I hurried up and pumped out 100 dollars of gas and hurried over to Wal-Mart.

Day 1 4:30 PM

When I walked in those empty doors there was blood everywhere. I was walking down the iles grabbing the things and try to be in and out. Then a zombie was right in front of me. Running at me. I grabbed my gum and BOOM BOOM. Two shots right to the body and head. The blood was all over me now. I just keep on going like it was nothing. I hurried to get back to the truck when I heard "HELP ME" coming from the store. I still herd the screams for help when I see this girl not even looking 20 runs right past me with a crossbow in hand. I hurried and pumped the shotgun and fired. BOOM. Right to the head and down it goes. She comes over and asks me "if I am the only one left and I told her "I really don't know, I don't know anything anymore." She leaned her crossbow over her left arm and told me her name. It was Julie Grudding. I told her mine. My names….before I got my name out more zombies were coming. I quickly told her that "If you want to live then get that food in my truck and let's go." We quickly grabbed the things got in the truck and were gone with 1000 zombies running right behind.

Day 1 7:30 PM

While I was driving I couldn't help but look at this girl next to me. Then before I know it she asks "where are we going." Then I replied with a smirk "the mall, I want to make sure that more survivors, don't you?" and she replied "yea, your right." When I got to the parking lot of the mall there zombies but there wasn't a whole lot of them. I expected more from this town trying to make a joke but Julie didn't laugh. I tried to ese the pain a little, but I guess it didn't work. When we got to the door I opened the truck and grabbed the shotgun and a pistol just in case. She also grabbed one of the shotguns that I had and she made a comment "What's yours is mine right?" with a smirk I said sure. She pulled my shirt and said "I still don't know your name." I told her "Josh….Josh Bachman." Then I told her "that no matter what happens I would protect her." When I said that and looked and her I seen a smile come across her face. Then I knew that this hell wasn't all bad. I had something to protect at least for now.

Day 1 10:00 PM

After going through that whole mall Julie and I didn't find a single person that wasn't one of those damn things. When we were back in the truck she asked "Where are we going to sleep?" That's when I looked at the back seat. She said oh no. I laughed. I told her "I have an apartment that we can go to there is some food, heat, a shower, and a few beds." She said "It sounds better than the back seat" with a chuckle. When we got to the apartment "there were only a few zombies here" I thought. I gave Julie the keys and told her that "ill clear out the zombies down here go and make yourself comfortable." So she took the keys and headed up stairs. I see all the people that I knew. Everyone that was kind to me. I shot dead center on the head with the pistol. I can't feel any pain. I see my parents die right in front of me but I had my brother where ever he is I hope that he's alive.

Day 1 11:25 PM

When I got back to the door to the apartment I forgot that I didn't have my keys so I buzzed my door. I was buzzed in. when I got to the door and opened it there she was just standing there in a towel. I just walk past her with a trail of blood right behind me. I told her I'm getting on the shower." She asks me "what I think about this whole thing." I tell her "I think hell just came to Adrian." I got into the shower thinking that tomorrow will be a better day. When I got out I saw her on my bed. I covered her up with my blanket and laid down on the couch while watching some Due Date one of my favorite movies. Wish that everything could go back before all this happened to tell my family one last time that I loved them. I cried a long and hard cry before I fell asleep in my own tears.

Day 2 3:00 AM

When I woke up the next day I thought that all of this was a dream. But I soon figured out that it wasn't. I didn't sleep vary long but when I looked outside there were more zombies then there was yesterday. They looked like they were decaying a little bit now. So I hurried into my room. I changed my clothes. Put on a sweatshirt, shorts, and my favorite hat. But before I got my shorts fully up. I forgot that Julie was sleeping in my bed. I hurried up and pulled up my shorts and turned around. She was looking at me and said "nice view" with a chuckle. When she got up she still had that towel around her. I asked "I could have given you some clothes last night." She said "It looked like you were out of it last night so I didn't want to worry you." "Well sleeping in a towel isn't good there are some clothes in the room right there." I pointed to my mother's room. Then I remembered what happened to her yesterday. I just stood there staring at her door. She asked me "why I looked so sad?" I told her "I seem all of my family change into those things I had to kill two of them." I looked at her and said "but now everything has changed I have someone with me now. So I can't just sit here and die. Plus I have to find my brother I know that he's alive I have to find him." She just smiled and lay back down.

Day 2 10:00 AM

I fell asleep. I went to see if Julie was awake and she was gone. I looked in every room and couldn't find her. I quickly went to the shutter window and found my truck GONE. I was tricked. I trashed the apartment. Everything hanging on the walls was on the floor in pieces. I though "Why, why do this to me? Why would you…" before I could finish that thought the door opened to the apartment. It was Julie. The tears rolling down my cheek I got up. She was trying to say something but I didn't listen. I was getting closer and closer to her. Before I knew it I was hugging her. She asked "Why?" I simply just said "I didn't want to be alone." She grabbed me back and cried right along with me.

Day 2 10:47 AM

After I took a long shower and got some new clothes on we left that apartment. We grabbed everything that we needed and left. She asked me "Where are we going?" I just said "We have to find some different guns or we will never live in this hell. We need to find survivors. We also need to find my brother. He's the only one that I haven't seen. He has to be alive he just has to be." She just looked at me and said "ok. But we need to find some guns first." I just looked at her and said "I know just the place." With a smirk. We were heading out to the truck when I see a whole lot more zombies then before. I hope that they don't see us. We were in that truck and hitting a zombie with every turn. When we got to the high way we headed back to Wal-Mart's direction. When we got to that street we pulled into Meijer. Again there were no zombies here. We got out, grabbed the guns and ran inside.

Day 2 12:00 PM

We went into Meijer thinking that there were going to be zombies. But they were all dead. We walked and walked. Zombies were all dead. Not a single one was walking in here. Then I heard a BOOM and another. We ran to where the shots were coming from. It was another girl. She looked like he didn't know how to shoot at all. We walked closer and closer. Then she quickly turned and targeted us. I said "Were here to help. We're looking for survivors." She started tearing up and said "Go away. We don't need your help." Then she shot and it hit a vase right next to me. I quickly walked up to her and grabbed the gun out of her hand. I yelled "Are you a fucking moron. Do you want to die? If you keep shooting everything that moves, it won't solve anything. "She then fell to her knees and started crying. I reached out my hand and asked "Come with us. We have food and shelter. We will help anyone that needs it." She then grabbed mine and said "ok." But before we go we need more weapons. Anything that can kill these things. Julie then grabbed the machete that was on the wall and started swinging it. I then went and seen what big guns were left and I found one of the most beautiful guns that I have ever seen. A machine gun. When I grabbed it the gun seemed formed for me. The two ladies looked at me and said "Wow, looks like a nice fit." I then put down the gun and said "I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Josh…Josh Bachman. What's yours?" That's when she replied with Jackie Gordian. I was about to grab her hand and shake it when the zombies came back. So we quickly grabbed the guns and shot our way out.

Day 2 1:37 PM

Were in the truck. Heading over to my step dads house. I'm hoping that my brother is there, and he hasn't seen his father. On the way there Jackie asks "Where we going." In an angry manner I said "Home, I need to see if my brother went back yet. If he did I don't want him to see his dad." She looks at me with a sad expression. "Because I had to kill him and my mother." Julie then said "I'm sorry." I just thought why you weren't the one that killed them. I just turned to her and said "You didn't have to kill them I did. So there's no need to be sorry." We just look at each other like we know what each other has gone through. I see that there was a truck that was smashed up. I knew that it was his. When we got closer and closer I saw more zombies at the truck. They were eating something. It was his girlfriend. I stopped the truck when I see that and I start crying. Julie and Jackie asked me "What's wrong?" Without missing a beat I said "that's my brother's truck. The thing that the zombies are eating, that's his girlfriend." They just sat there with their eyes all wide with fear. I grabbed my gun and opened the door. The girls tried to grab me and pull me back in. I told them "I have to see if my brother is in that house. I have to know that he's ok. If I'm not here in 15 minutes leave and never look back." Julie just let go and with a tear going down her face said "ok." I grabbed that shot gun of mine and ran as fast as I could shoot every shot at zombies till I got to the door. I see my brother leaned over the dead body of his dad. I said his name. I said "I finally found you trav, dude we have to go, here is a pistol. There are others we have to go NOW!" As I turned to the door I heard BOOM BOOM. I quickly turned around with fear. What I seen was my brother and his brains all over the wall. I dropped to the floor and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" When I stopped crying to realize that there was nothing that I could do. I got up and reloaded my shot gun with an angry expression, as I head out the door. I shot every zombie within 5 feet of me then got out my knives and carved up their bodies. When I got to the truck the ladies thought that I was someone else. I was covered in blood that wasn't mine. They asked me why I looked so angry. I simply said it was nothing, and took off like a bat out of hell.

Day 2 4:57 PM

We got to my apartment. Julie and Jackie watch as I clean that machine gun and every gun that I am using. I wipe off every part of every gun as I think to myself "this is all because of me. This is all because of me. I want to avenge my brother, my family, everyone that has died, and everyone that I tried to save." Before I knew it both the girls were in front of me asking "what I seen in my house and if I'm all right." I told them "I see my brother, and I see him shoot himself right between the eyes twice. I just don't know whether or not to be happy or sad. He got to leave this hell." With tears going down my face Julie and Jackie both come to me and hugged me. There the only reason that I live now. I want to make them happy whatever it takes. When we all stopped hugging I got up and said "lest have some food, I know how to make a real good pizza" with a smile and tear going down my face.

Day 2 6:45 PM

While I was chopping up some ham to go on the pizza I felt that something or someone was staring at me. When I stopped for a second and looked Jackie and Julie were looking at me. I bet that there worried about me. "You know you don't have to worry im not going to do anything drastic" I said with a chuckle. Jackie just sits back and said "I know, you seemed like the calm type back at the store." But Julie really did look worried. I went over to her and said "don't worry I'll always be here for you two, no need to worry." I went closer to her ear and said "I defiantly won't let those things touch the woman that I care for" with a smirk. She just blushed and looked down on the table. I smiled and got back to cooking.

Day 2 7:35 PM

I made a good pizza. After we ate I still felt depressed. I told the girls that the beds were open to them. They asked where I would sleep. I just pointed to the floor in front of the T.V. They looked like they were concerned. "In my home isn't the guests supposed to sleep in beds." I sad with a grin. "I'll be fine on the floor you ladies are guests" it wouldn't be good for you two to sleep on the floor. All they said was "ok" and walked away. I grabbed a blanket from one of the closets. I see them go off to their beds. Right before I sat on the floor I saw a dvd of my graduation. I put it in my dvd player. I sat and watched all the heart filled memories of that day. Before I knew it Julie was standing next to ne with a button shirt on. I asked "why are you still up?" she replied with "this was your family?" I said "yea" "what they were before the world went to hell." She sat next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. She asks "Are you ok with me?" I just looked at her and said "Why would I you just helped me though this whole thing. I then grabbed her and pulled her closer to me and said "don't ever change" with a smile. I think I might love this girl

Day 3 5:00 AM

When I woke up and thought "what all happened yesterday." I looked over and seen Julie lying right next to me. I thought with a scared face "what did we do?" Before I could say anything Julie looked at me and said "is it ok if I lay with you for a little while?" I just shook my head and grabbed her.

Day 3 7:45 AM

When I woke up Julie was still lying next to me. I tried to get up as quietly as possible. But I guess it didn't work. I felt a tug on my t-shirt and I went crashing down to the floor. She just looked at me and laughed. I told her "I'm just going to take a shower I'll be back in a few." She just lied back down. When I got out of the shower I looked at myself in the mirror and said "who am I now, what do I do know?" When I opened the door of the bathroom there was Jackie. She told me to always look forward, and never look back. She turned and when back into the bed. I got on some black shorts, black shirt, and my favorite hat. I went to where Julie was sleeping and told her that I'll be right back. She quickly got up and asked "why?" I simply answered "I have to see for myself that there are no more survivors, I just have to make sure. I don't you two to go because you're the only hope that I have left." She just looked at me with a scared face. I got up and headed to the door. I asked her to tell Jackie that I'll be back in a few hours. She looked at me with a scared look. I just said "don't worry I'll be back" while grabbing my shot gun.

Day 3 10:05 AM

I shot all my rounds plus another 10 just getting to my truck. There is more and more every day. When I got on the highway there wasn't even a single one. I thought to myself "They know that were there, we need to find another place to live." When I pulled up to a gas station I saw a little girl running towards me. I quickly went to grab my gun, but I realized she was calling me. She wasn't one of them. I quickly stopped and grabbed her. I asked "What are you doing out here, there are monsters running around." She just looked at me with tears flowing down her face and said "my mommy and daddy were eaten." I just sunk and lowered my head and said "I'm sorry." I patted her head and said "its ok I'll protect you." When she looked up at I smiled. I tried to make her feel better, but I know what she went through. She was just like me. I told her to put on the seatbelt and hold on as we travel down the road.

Day 3 12:35 PM

I still didn't know this little girls name. I asked her and she said her mane was jewels Brown. I told her mine "my name is josh…Josh Bachman. She just looked at me and said "Nice to meet you" with a smile. While we were talking we were heading right towards my grandparents' house. I noticed that there trucks were both there. I didn't want them to be one of those things. I parked at the side of their house and told Jewels "to stay in the car, and whatever you hear you stay in the car, and I'll be back I promise." When I got out I took my gun and begun to fire repeatedly. When I killed everything that was close to the truck I quickly turned around to see jewel. She looked really scared. I just said "I promise" and crossed my heart, she then shook her head and sunk into the seat.

Day 3 2:48 PM

As I walk up to the house I don't see any sign of life inside. But the freaky thing is that there wasn't any blood in the porch and at the door of the house I wonder what's happening inside. As I open the door I didn't hear a single thing. I began to yell "GRANDMA, and GRANDPA!" When I got to their room I soon figured out why the zombies didn't come in. There on the bed were my grandma and grandpa. There wasn't any blood. There weren't any bites. They must have died in their sleep. I walk up to then and made it so that both of them are holding hands. I then covered their faces with a blanket. I then said the words that I have always said to then. "Grandma, Grandpa I love you, I'm glad that you two were my grandparents. I love you with all my heart." As I walk away from the bodies I couldn't help but smile and say "they had the good death, no pain, and no sorrow." I walked out the door and shooting those zombies till I got into the truck. When I got in Jewel said "what did you find in there." I just said with a smile "just some happy people that got out of this hell whole." As I started to put the truck in drive I looked at jewel and said "they were happy when they died, they were happy" and took off.

Day 3 5:56 PM

I was driving back to the apartment and I thought I didn't get any gas. When I look I was on E. I looked at jewel and I figured well get about half way before we need to ditch the truck. Right after I said that the truck started slowing down. When we stopped I said to Jewel get ready to run. I then grabbed the gun and told jewel to get on my back. When we're running zombies are right behind I try to shoot but with jewel it's kind of hard. We got to the entrance of the apartment and buzz my door. Julie said "who is it?" I reply with a cry "it's me let us in now!" We got to the door just in time we opened the door I dropped Jewel and seen the other girls. I rushed to the machine gun. They asked me what happened. All I said was don't open this door till I say so and left. I loaded the gun and headed out. I emptied the whole guns clip on every zombie that was chasing me. I dragged the gun up every step. When I got to the door I just said "there all dead" and the door opened. I just dropped the gun at the girl's feet and walked to the couch. They just looked at me with a fear in their eyes. The only words that I could say were "I'm back" with a wide smile. They just started crying and ran over to me saying "we thought you were dead" "we thought we would never see you again." I pointed to Jewel and said "that's why I went Jewel was the only survivor that I saw, she gave me hope." The girls went over and introduced themselves and when I got up and went to the bathroom, they looked happy and for the first time I was too.

Day 3 7:34 PM

As I sat on the couch after washing off all the blood from my face and all the blood from my body I seen all three of the girls walk up to me and sat on the couch. I said "We have to find another place to live ladies." They just shook their head. When tomorrow comes we won't be coming here again. I just said with a smile "I'm going to find the best place for everyone here; we need a place with a lot of space." After that I heard my stomach growl. I just got up and said "I guess its pizza again for tonight." Everyone just started laughing.

Day 3 10:25 PM

I asked Jackie if she can let Jewel sleep with her. She just shook her head and said "sure." I shut the door to their room. As I passed the room that Julie was supposed to be sleeping in. She wasn't in there. I quickly turned around and there she was in a towel just getting out of the shower. I quickly turned away and walked to the living room. I sat down on the couch and said "if you don't mind can we talk after you get dressed?" She just looked at me and said "sure." After a while of waiting she sat next to me grabbing my arm. I asked her with the most serious way that I could "if I ever turn into one of those things kill me, I don't care if you think that I could still be that nice guy, I won't be." She just looks at me with a puzzling face. "I just don't want to hurt the ones that I care for the most" I said before tears started to fall. She asks me "what's wrong?" I told her what happened at my grandparents' house. I just looked at her and she looked at me. I don't know why I asked but I asked her "if she had a boyfriend?" She told me "I did one, but he dumpt me before all this happened." I just looked forward and said "ok" with a little grin. I put my arm around her and said "what do you see in a guy like me?" She just looked at me and said "a hero, someone that would save others instead of run away. He looks in the eyes of fear and laughs." I quickly replied with a laugh "I really don't think that I would laugh." After that I asked her if she would ever go out with a guy like me. She just looked up at me with a smile and said "in a heartbeat." I then blushed a little and got up with excitement. I just said "well looks like it's time for bed" with a smile across my face. She just looked at me and laughed. When I was going to lay down Julie just sat right down where I was going to lay. She just looked at me and said "it's ok now that were lovers right?" I just looked at her and smiled. "Yea sure its fine with me" while I was going to lay down right next to her.

Day 4 7:45 AM

Well today is the final day I'll be sleeping here in this apartment. I was lying next to Julie thinking "what should I do? What would make all these girls happy?" I get up but I feel something across me its Jewel. I just look at her and smile. She's scared I guess. I just lay back down and said it wouldn't hurt to sleep a little more.

Day 4 10:00 AM

Well I have been packing my clothes thinking for a year this was my home. Now that I'm leaving I don't know why but I'm happy. As I look at that room with most of my stuff packed and ready to go I think of what I'm leaving here. Memories of friends, and friends. While I was staring at my walls all the girls walk in. I just say "I have a lot of memories here, some good and some bad, but I wouldn't trade any this for the world." I just turned around and grabbed all the girls and said "thank you for making me happy again." They all just started crying. I was watching as someone else is crying and I thought "I want to help them any way I can." As we walk out the door wielding the bags and guns I say fair well to the apartment.

Day 4 1:56 PM

As I drive down the road were all looking for a new place to live for at least a few months. When I finally looked over on the highway I seen this house, it was big and had a second story to it. I just stopped and looked. Everyone was looking at me like I'm crazy. When we got off of the highway and into the driveway of this house I knew that this was it. The one thing that I thought was "there weren't any zombies here. Why aren't they here?" When we went inside it was full of blood the place was covered. I told Jackie and Jewel to go to the car. As I hand Julie the shot gun I hurry up and grab my pistol. I went through the doors and walked in every room. I see blood trails all over the house, but I didn't see any bodies. Then I see the basement door. I then told Julie "I'll go down there, and if you hear me scream run, and get in that truck and drive away as fast as you can." She just looked at me with a scared face and said ok." As I walk down the steps the blood trails are getting wetter and more colorful. As I got to the last step I seen something that was the worst thing that I have ever seen. I see 4 people hanging from there neck one looked like the father, one the mother, and the other 2 were the kids. There were 5 zombies just eating at them like they were a five star meal. Then out of nowhere they noticed me. I shot every sing shot one was left. As the Zombie ran to me I grabbed his head and shoved the barrel of the gun right through its eye. I see it hit the floor and I think it wasn't dead. So I put my foot on the gun and shoved it all the way through. As I walk up the steps I think of what I'm going to do with the bodies. I got up to the door and seen Julie, Jackie, and Jewel all standing there waiting. I just look at Julie's gun and I grab it. I told Jackie to cover Jewels ears. As I head back down stairs I heard more growling. I shot all 4 of those family members. I had to make sure that they wouldn't come back.

Day 4 3:46 PM

As I carry up the children's bodies I tell Jackie to take Jewels away up stairs. As I walk up Julie just hits the floor in tears as I walk out the back door with the bodies of the kids. I dropped them down into a ravine that was back there along with their family. I stood there and said "I'm sorry for what I did; I hope that you will forgive me for what I have done." As I walk back I couldn't help but look back and think about those children and what they did do deserve this. I just stood there for a while all teary eyed. As I walk back and try to find a mop to clean up this house. The girls are inside looking at all the rooms. When I got done cleaning I went to see how everyone was doing. I see Jewels playing with the toys in the room that the kids were in. She looked really happy in there. When I went in there to see what she was doing I found something in the corner. It was a picture of the family that was here. They looked really happy. When I started to leave jewels just said "I'm happy." That made me feel a whole lot better. When I looked for Jackie she was in the guest room. I didn't know how many rooms there were so I guessed that it I thought this was the best room in the house. She was putting some close that she had in her closet. As soon as I went in there she just dropped everything to talk to me. I asked "are you happy in this place. Is it good enough, because I really don't know what to think right now." She just faced me and said "this is our home now so there is no need to be sad, just be happy." I just shook my head and said "yea, your right." With a smile. As I walked away Jackie said "no more sadness ok." I just turned and said "yea, no more." As I walk down the hallway to the third room, to Julies room I notice that my stuff were in there too. I just looked at her and asked "why is my stuff in your room?" She just looked at me with a smile and said "I really don't think that lovers should sleep in different rooms." I just looked at her and smiled. I walked up to her and grabbed her by the waste. I asked "where do I sleep" with a laugh. As I lean in to give her a kiss she backs up. I said "I was sorry; I didn't know what went over me." She looked at me and kissed me. When she stopped I had a puzzling look on my face. She just said "I wanted to kiss you first because I love you more than anything right now." I blushed and looked away again. As she laughed she just said "I also wanted to see that too."

Day 5 5:00 AM

Yesterday was the moving day. We didn't do anything but move. As I woke up in that bed with Julie next to me I realized that I didn't want to move. When I did get up I went right to the shower. I had to wake up somehow. As I stand there in the shower I'm thinking about what we should do next. We were running out of ammo for the guns and we needed more. As I go to the closet with all of my clothes I noticed that Julie wasn't in the bed. Then I felt that the warm hand of Julie around my chest. I was worried because the ony thing that I had on was the towel. I just stood there freaking out. As I began to put on my boxers the towel fell. She saw everything. She just looked and turned quickly. She just said "well I guess I'll take a shower now. Running off with her face covered by her hands. I put on my clothes in record time.

Day 5 10:00 AM

As I sit on the couch I have all the weapons that have enough ammo left and say "We have to find more." The girls just looked at me and agreed. I really didn't want anyone to get hurt but I needed one person with me to help with the ammo. Everyone wanted to go so I had no choice but to take them all along. As we drive down the street we get closer and closer to this structure that had ammo and guns outside of it. I soon said "This doesn't look right." As I look at the girls they all looked worried. I just said "don't worry ill protect all of you" they just looked at me and smiled. As we stopped at the front of the structure we all were amazed at how many dead zombies there were on the ground. As we walk to the door and open it there wasn't a single human around. Jackie, Julie and jewel seen all the ammo around and they went to grab what they could. I felt like something was wrong but before I could say anything to the girls I heard a shot. BOOM! As I look where it came from I saw a guy that looked like he was crazy. I then heard a scream. As I look back I soon be face full of sadness. Jackie was on the ground with her head blown off. I fell to the floor and screamed at the top of my lungs. As I look around I see that Julie and jewel were crying their eyes out. When I looked back I saw that man. As I walk towards him with anger he fires a shot into my arm. I just stopped for a second and seen a shot gun on the ground. I grabbed it and went closer and closer to him. I grabbed him and put the end of the shot gun to his chin. I just yelled "Why her? Why her? WHY HER? She didn't do anything wrong, she didn't deserve that." As I look back at the girls they just looked at me with tears in their eyes. As I look at the dead body of Jackie I start to cry. I look back at the man and said "Hopefully hell will feel better for you" As I shot and his brains go all over the wall. I just fall to the ground and cry the hardest cry that I have ever done.

Day 5 3:56 PM

As we get back to the house I told the girls to take in the ammo I have to bury the body. As I get out of the truck the girls see that I have no facial expression. When I get out the girls are already unloading the ammo. I quickly grabbed Jackie's body and went to the back yard. I went to the garage that was in the back yard and I found a shovel. I started to dig the hole for Jackie's body. When I was all done and I buried the body I just fell to my knees and said with tears going down my face "im sorry, I couldn't protect you like I promised." I feel a hand on my shoulder it was Julie I just grabbed her and said "I promised her that I would protect her, and I failed." She just looked at me and said with a sad face "you did what you could." I just said "it wasn't enough" As we walk into the house. I feel the eyes of Julie and jewel watching me as I go to the room. As I walk in I grab my shot gun and start filling it with shells. The girls are just staring at me through the door. I just said with a whisper "I going to kill them all, they will pay." I then grabbed the machine gun and filled it with the huge bullets that it needs and set it down back on the floor.

Day 5 10:58 PM

As I sit at the table eating the food that the girls made I couldn't help but think about what happened. I see something coming down the steps so I quickly grab my gun. It's Julie walking up to me in fear. I quickly drop the gun and continue eating. She comes over to my side of the table and puts her hand on my shoulders. As I put some food in my mouth she said "it wasn't your fault you know. You couldn't have done anything." I just whipped my food down and swung around to face her and said "yes I did. She died because of me I'm supposed to be the one that protects everyone." As she sees tears coming down my face I say "it's all because of me. If only I went to the ammo first she wouldn't have died." As I said that I felt a quick smack across my face. Looking angry at me she said "don't you ever say that to me again. If that was you I don't know what I would do." She looks at me with tears going down her face. I grab her and say "I'm sorry, I really am, and I hope that you can forgive me. I just don't like it when people die when I'm around." She just looks at me and I look at her. I creep in for a long and mutual kiss from the one that I love.

Day 6 7:00 AM

As I wake up I still see the effects of yesterday. I sit up in the bed but something was telling me to think about now instead of the things in the past. When I thought of that I got up and got into the shower. When I got out the first thing I see is Julie and I see jewel right next to her. I just shut the door to the bathroom and get dressed. When I got out I was a new man I had to protect the things closest to me and those two are the only thing that I needed to do so.

Day 6 9:00 AM

As I walk down the steeps I think about all the we have left and what we need now. I walk to the fridge I see we barley have anything left. I had to go and look for food. I quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote. –I'll be back I'm going to get some food and some medical supplies and don't worry I'll be back before you even know it. Be careful there are more of them then normal josh-.

Day 6 10:35 AM

As I travel down the road to the nearest store there are zombies everywhere. Plus, if that wasn't enough there getting smarter. There able to pick things up now. There using things to get places. I realize that I need to use more bullets now. While heading down the road I seen a few stores but there only one that didn't have a ton of zombies at the front gates. As I pull in the entrance of the zombies were just coming and coming at me. So I shoot and shoot. When I get to the door there are even more of them in the store. As I put one thing in the cart I put two zombies down. Then when I got to the medical side of the store I grabbed everything that I could. Plus I found a doctor hiding in one of the trash cans. As I go up to it I can see that his man was a coward. When I knocked off the top and told him to follow me. As we walk he told me that his name was Jake Smith. As I walk I just say "Josh…Josh Bachman." When I cleared out all of the zombies I handed the doctor my pistol and started walking again. When I turned around and started walking again I heard "You should have never given me a gun." Quickly turn to see the gun pointing at my head. I just say "well, what are you waiting for." Before he even got the shot off I was already heading down one ill. Then I felt pain coming from my left shoulder. There was blood coming down my arm. He actually shot me. I grabbed something that was on one of the ills and put it on. I quickly took of my shirt and wrapped it around the bullet wound. I heard the bullets continue. He was walking closer and closer to where I was at. When he got there I was running behind him. I quickly grabbed the stuff and took off to the truck. The bullets were hitting the truck. I then realized that he had a vehicle too.

Day 6 2:45 PM

I am still traveling down the road with this doctor chasing after me and shooting bullet after bullet after me. I think to myself "What am I going to do with this guy. I have to do something before he gets to the house." After I said that I was at the driveway of the house. As I skid into the driveway the girls are outside. I quickly stopped got out and yelled "GET IN THE HOUSE NOW!" I see Julie quickly grab Jewel and run into the house. As I stop at the front door I quickly grab the machine gun with my right arm. I can feel the blood going down my left arm from the one bullet that hit me from the doctor. I get out of the truck and point the gun at him. As I see his car stop right in front of me. I see him get out and point the gun at me. I see Julie come in between both of us. I see in his eye that he had a plain to do something. He quickly turns to her and says "he took my stuff that I was going to take to my family. That was everything that I needed to help." She then asked "So how did he get that bullet in his arm" pointing at my arm that was dripping blood. He just said "He did that to himself. He said that if he did that then I would be shot dead after you seen him." She just looked at me all angry. All I could say was "you're not going to believe him are you? He shot me right after I gave him my pistol." She looks at the guna and it was mine. He comes back with "well I had go get something to protect myself." She looks at me and just said "well even if he did this we need more people around here." I just look at him and say "I'll be watching you" as he walks into the house and I get help from Julie into the house.

Day 6 7:34 PM

As I sit in a chair watching this doctor play with Jewel. I can't help but say "don't fall for his act Julie. This guy's trouble." I look at her as she is fixing my arm. She just looks at me and says "you need to settle down. After what happens yesterday I know that you're out of it." I just look at her with a worried face. She just goes back to cleaning my wound I notice that the bullet past clean though my arm. As I sit there the doctor comes over and said "no hard feelings for earlier." He brings his hand closer to mine. I just stare at him with an angry stare. He just said "well ok then, and you are" looking at Julie. Names Julie Grudding. The doc grabs her hand and kisses it. I just get up and look at him with an even worse face. I was going for my pistol when he backed off. I just said "I would like you to back off my girlfriend." He just walks off saying "ok ok I see your point. I turned to her and said "I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you and jewel. You two are all I have left." She just looks at me with her hands on her mouth and says with tears "I love you too."

Day 6 10:10 PM

I wake up to a noise coming from down the hall. I quickly look in the bed and Julie wasn't there. I quickly grabbed my shot gun and started walking. As I walk closer and closer I hear more and more. As I get to the door I see something that I never wanted to see. Jewel is laying there with her clothes off and the same for Julie. He was making them do things to him. I swung the door open with as much anger as possible and said "Stop right there before I shoot you right where you stand." He just quickly stopped what he was doing, picket up his pants and turned to me. I then quickly smacked him with the end of the shot gun and knocked him out cold. I just looked at both the girls with tears. They were brused, red, crying, and looked like they have been through hell twice." I then cut the tape that was around jewel and the tape around her feet. Then I did the same to Julie. They just looked at me, grabbed me and cried. I said "Its ok the monster is done. He won't be here anymore. He will feel the pain that you two have felt right now. As I pull this guy out the room I just say "if you want to watch you can." They just look at me and then look away in tears. I say "ok." As I drag this thing outside and put him in his car I couldn't help but think about what he has done. I drive his car away from the house so that the girls wouldn't see. When I finally get out I found some gas that was in his car I covered the car with it and put it in the driver's seat. I tape this monster in the seat so he doesn't move. I then grabbed the gas again and made a line from the car to where I wanted to lite it at. I walked back up to him and smacked him a few times before he finally woke up. He just said "where am I." I reply with "Hell…..you're in hell and you will die here too." As I light up my lighter he said to me "you are just like me. You are exactly like me." I walk up to im and say "I am nothing like you" and light the line. As I stand there watching this car go up in flames and see this thing of a man get torched I can't but help but think about what Julie and jewel are doing.

Day 7 1:23 AM

As I get back into the house after I walked all the way back shooting every zombie that was in my way. As I walk to jewels room I see her lying in her bed. I walk in there to see her. She jumps with fear. I quickly grabbed her and said it's me josh and hugged her and said "that man won't be hurting you anymore. That bad man is gone forever." I then put her back into the bed and kissed her on her head. As I go to walk away jewel says "I love you josh." I turn back with a smile and say it back at her. As I head down the hall I hear the shower going. So I go into the bathroom and ask Julie is she is all right. She doesn't say anything. So I open up the curtain to see her lying in the tub in a ball. I grab her and hug her. I tell her "I will never let that happen to you two again" and I kiss her. I then look where I'm at and say "do you mind if I join you. I'm already wet." She just looks at me and laughs then she said "ok." As I take off all my close and hoop back in I hold her in my arms and care for her. I grabbed soap and started to take care of her. I wash her and make sure that she is taken care of.

Day 7 6:59 AM

I look at Julie and put my hand on her cheek. As I look at her I say "hey are you awake. She just opens up one eye and smiles. I ask her "do you want to go and seek out more people today or stay here?" She just looks at me and grabs my hand and closes her eyes. I just smile and say "I guess so" with a laugh as I put my head back down and shut my eyes.

Day 7 10:30 AM

As I walk down the steps I see the girls eating some food. I walk over kissed them both. I ask them "so what should we do today?" Julie said "we could do something about this house" and I say "what should we do about it." "We should get some boards and cover all the windows and cover anything that needs to be covered. I shake my head and say "ok." "Well let's get started then" as I walk toward the door

Day 7 1:20 PM

As I sit on the roof boarding up the windows on top. I see zombies but they aren't coming toward the house. I sit there and think "why, why aren't they coming over here? There's enough noise here for them to notice us today." When I got done with the ones on the very top floor I went down to see how the girls are doing. As I get down there I see Julie and Jewel putting up a bored one at a time and helping each other out. I couldn't help but laugh. They look at me and ask "What's so funny?" I just look at them and say "nothing, nothing at all."

Day 7 4:34 PM

I had to do something about the truck it was plain. There's blood and meat from where I hit the zombies parts missing and a whole lot more. So I decided to put some things on it. So I went to the shed that was in the back of the house to get some ideas. There was barbed wire, a plow, chainsaws, a truck bed cover, a welder, and some holder for a gun. I look at all this stuff and think this will be fun. I took off my shirt and got to work. I dragged that plow to the front of the truck and mounted it to the front. I went back and grabbed the barb wire and welded it to the windows and the back window. I cut out slots so that we can see what's on the road. I grabbed the chainsaws and put then inside the truck going outside the windows. Just in case the zombies get on the side of the truck ad we can't get them off there they are to rip them in half. I then grabbed the gun holder and mounted it on the back window so I can put my machine gun on it. To show the zombies that was not messing around. When I finished all the work and made sure everything worked I stepped back and looked at what I have done. I looked at the work that I have done and thought about the times that my father yelled at me for messing up his truck. I began to smile. I wanted everything to go back to normal. Then Julie grabbed me from my stomach and jewel grabbed my leg. Julie said "nice work, can I take it for a spin" with a smile. Jewel said with a smile "shot gun." I looked at the truck again and said "well I take it back I'm happy with what I have now. I really hope that the zombies go away and we live happy."

Day 7 7:46 PM

We are all at the table trying to think about what we have to do next. I just laid my head against the table. Julie asks me "what's wrong?" "I'm just thinking about all the things that I have been through, who I have met, and what I have done" looking at Julie and Jewel. I once said that we can make it through this, but looking at what we are going against, crazy people zombies, and still have to live I really don't know. Julie just grabs my hand and said "anything can happen, but let it happen when were all together." I then grabbed Julie and Jewels hand and said "you two are the reason I didn't give up. You're the reason that I want to keep going, and you are the reason I can never say no." Julie looked at me and said "same goes for me" looking at me. Jewel just shakes her head at me. The I just look at both of them with a smile and say "ok, looks like we need to look after each other from this day forward."

Day 7 9:54 PM

As I walk into the bedroom after I have had a shower I seen Julie already in the bed. I thought that she was sleeping. So I went to my closet and decided on what to wear to bed. I put on my boxers, then my sweats, then my shirt. As I turn around I see Julie sitting up in the bed smiling. I just look at her dumfounded. When I get up to kiss her but before that I heard this strange bang coming from down stairs. I quickly went to Jewels room, grabbed her and put her in Julie's room. As I go down the stairs with the gun that I found in this big house. It was a pistol with a built in double barrel. So it's double the kill shot. While I'm heading down the stairs I hear tones of noises. As I get to the ground floor I see something in the kitchen. I see a shadow at the fridge everything that was in there was either on the floor or in the hand of this thing eating it. As I turn the light on I can't believe what I see. It was the doctor. I thought that I burned him alive. Most of his skin is gone, his right arm is gone, and missing half of his other arm. He's eating the food off the floor like a dog eating his food. Then he notices me, he stands up, looks up at me and just gives me a smirk. As I bring up the gun he charges after me. As I begin to shoot I feel pain going down my arm. I see the doctor's dead body on the ground with two holes coming out of both of the doctors eyes. As I begin to look at my arm i might have the virus now.

Day 8 1:00 AM

As I walk up the steps I drop the gun at the first step. I lean up agents the wall in pain. When I got to the top step I go right to the bathroom and try to put something on this that doesn't show to the girls. I get everything like the disinfectant that as soon as it hit the wound it stung like a mule. As I sit back and look at the wound I see 3 big scratches with the meat of my arm hanging. The scratches are deep enough that I can see the bone, but there was some good news the blood stopped from flowing out of wound and I don't feel any different. As I walk into the room I see the girls on the bed with my shotgun in hand pointing at the door. As they see me the gun drops and they run towards me. They look at me and ask who it was and I couldn't say anything but "It was nothing but another zombie." I asked Julie to put Jewel back to bed. She just looks at me with sadness in her eye and said "ok."

Day 8 3:45 AM

As Julie walks back into the room and asks "What happened down there?" I just shook my head and said the doctor came back. She looks at me in shock. "He became one of those monsters" as I say with a fear in my eyes. I killed him with the gun that we found. She then looks at me and said "then why do you look down?" I say "because of this" and begin to show her the scared arm of mine. She just goes straight to tears. She just looks at me with those tear full eyes and said "how, how could this happen?" I just shake my head. I then go to the side of the bed and grab the pistol that I had under the bed. As I come back up and show her what it was she just shook her head from the start. I then grab her hand and put the gun into it. I just look at her with a smile and say "If anything happens I want you to do it." She just cries a long and bad cry that I have seen before. As I get off the bed and see Julie there still in shock of what I told her. I just went straight to the shower.

Day 8 6:00 AM

As I get out of the shower I see that the wound still isn't bleeding. I filled it with herbs and some medicine. I rap it with some of the arm raps that were in the medical kits. As I sit there and move my arm up, down, left, and right. It doesn't feel that bad, I don't feel anything at all. As I open the door I see Julie lying in the bed with the gun in her hand. I walk up to her and kiss her on the head. She wakes up in fear. I see that she was crying when I woke her. I asked "what were you dreaming about?" She just answers with "you turning into one of those monsters and you leave us." I just shake my head and say "that will never happen. I will always be here for the two of you and I will always protect you."

Day 8 9:25 AM

Well I had no sleep last night. I just stayed up just in case if anything went wrong during the night but the surprising thing is I don't feel sick at all. I noticed that both the girls were heading down the steps together. They were expecting the worst. I just got up from the chair with a smile and said "morning. Did you two have a good night sleep?" They just looked at me and smiled. As we walked into the kitchen I dragged the dead body outside and looked at the food that we have left. We didn't have that much left of food. Everything from the ridge was gone. We only had a few cans of food. I quickly went to the other room and gathered up some ammo and some gear for another journey. Julie asks "what are you doing? You're hurt you shouldn't be doing anything." I just turned and said "well I have to feed the family. Plus this allows me to find more people." "Were going with you, and with your condition I won't take no for an answer." I just shook my head as me, Julie, and Jewel went into the truck and headed to another store.

Day 8 10:54 AM

As we travel down the road looking for a store to raid we see lots of zombies. There is more and more every day. As I hit one and crush it with my tires ten more show up. As I look at the zombies more closely they have changed since the first day. There ways smarter than I have ever imagined. They are using thing like they did in real life. They are able to get into places vary easily as I can see. While just looking for a place to stop these zombies are smarter then they look. But we are getting off topic again I was talking about looking for a new store. While we were heading down one of the roads I saw my school. When I passed it I seen something that I couldn't make out. I had to stop and look. I said "I have to see what that was" while looking backwards to turn around.

Day 8 2:24 PM

As I go to the back entrance of the school just like old times I see a lot of cars and trucks but no zombies anything at all. When I stopped at the front door i say "why aren't there any zombies here? There should have been at least a few here." The girls look at me and ask "why?" I just say "There are a lot of cars but no people. You would think that there would be at least a few." As I get out of the truck I ask the girls to come with me because I really don't know what will happen if I see something that I couldn't handle. They just said "ok." As we get to the doors and open then I feel as if there ws something wrong. When we passed the entrance there was blood everywhere, along with paper, and books going down the hallways. As I go through all the classrooms I see nothing just blood and a lot of papers. Then I see what I never wanted to see. I see my best friend getting eaten alive by a lot of zombies. I can hear his screams coming down the hallway. The zombies looked at me but they didn't do anything. They just started to creep away like something scared them. When all the zombies were gone I seen my friend on the ground in pain, ripped to shreds, and still alive. I didn't want him to die this way. I walked up to him and shot him in the head. Afterword I just stood there with a blank face watching blood run down he's dead face and I realized I can't feel any more pain that I already have.

Day 8 4:30 PM

As we walk down the halls of the school I see more and more rooms empty. Until we herd "come on you big and tough monsters come and get me" with a laugh. This man looked crazy just like the doctor, but he was different. He looked like he was having fun. When all the zombies that he was messing with were all dead he seen us and walked up to us. When he was in front of me the girls were behind me holding the guns at the man. I just turned and told them to put them down. As I stand there I see that he was wearing an army outfit with the arms ripped off of it. He asks me "if any of us have been bitten?" I reply with "no, and why do you ask?" He replies with "because I would have to kill you and your friends." As I listen to his answer I think "this man doesn't even care." After I heard that I said "what about you have you been bitten?" He just looks at his leg and starts to fold up his pants. I see that a chunk of his leg is missing. I just look at him and slowly raze my gun. He just looks at me and smiles. He said "I want to go out with a bang." As I get my gun up he turns around and starts walking. As he gets about twenty yards away he looks back ask said "don't give up on the things that you care for the most." As the guy leaves I turn to the girls and say "that I won't."

Day 8 5:23 PM

As we exit the school I look at my hands and say "what have I become? What will we do if I get worse? What would I do if you two got hurt from me turning into one of those things." Julie just walked up to me and grabbed my hand and said "whatever happens we will be here for you." As I look down I see Jewel grab me on the waste and said "yea what she said."

Day 8 5:30 PM

As we get back on the road I forgot that we were out of food. As we get to this supermarket there were tons of zombies that were getting in the way of our food. As I get to the entrance I tell everyone to get ready Julie grabbed the shot gun and pointed it out the window. Jewel grabbed the chainsaws and put them out the windows. I gunned it and started to plow through the zombies.

Day 8 6:37 PM

When we finally got to the entrance we realized that we went through every single zombie. As we get out and enter the store there was a strong smell of rotten food. As we walk we see all the food that's been left out had mold and was starting to decay. I walk through the halls with all the cans in and started grabbing. I grabbed anything that looked like it was good. I see jewel and Julie grab the food that they like. Then when we got done we put all of the things that we grabbed into the truck and went back in for more stuff. As we are walking to the medical department I hear something. It seems like its running. Before we could act we hear a boom. As i turn around I instantly began to show fear and sadness in my face. I see Jewel in the ground bleeding. As I see her Julie is on the ground crying and holding jewel rocking back and forward. Then I see the person that did this. As I look up he's just standing there in shock. Then that fear quickly turned to anger. As I start walking towards him I hear another shot. I look down and think "I'm going to kill this guy he shot jewel and now he shot me in my hand." I see the hole that the bullet passed through. When I get up to this guy I grabbed him and threw him to the floor. I then dragged him to jewel and said "look what you did. If she doesn't live past today I WILL KILL YOU and it won't be slow." I quickly grab any rope or metal and wrapped it around his hands and started dragging him to the truck. After I came back I saw that there was a lot blood on the floor. I quickly grabbed a knife and got a heater and started to seal the bullet hole. The bullet passed through her lung and went through the other side. When I see that I quickly grabbed some small tubing and start to put it gently into the bullet hole in her back so the blood could drain from her lung. I see jewel finally calmed down and noticed that she lost a lot of blood. So I looked at Julie and said "we need to get her back to the house then I'll go to a hospital to get some replacement blood for her." She just shakes her head with the tears going down her face.

Day 8 8:56 PM

As I see jewel lying there with the blood draining from her back into a pail. I look in the back of the truck and see that man that shot her laying there mumbling something. It seems that he's praying and I hope he is because if jewel doesn't make it then it seems like hill be in the same boat. As we reach the hospital there were zombies but there wasn't a lot surprisingly. I see the ambulance with their doors open with blood all over on the inside. I begin to hit the zombies that are in front of me and shoot the ones that are beside me, and to make sure that the girls are safe till I get back with the medicine. When we were all done with the zombies I ran up to the hospital and grabbed a wheelchair and brought it to the back of the truck. I grabbed jewel and put her in. I looked at the man and said "if anything happens to her your dead" with me pointing my gun at him. As we walk up the ramp to the hospital the zombies do the same thing again just like at the school. They just let we walk on by. As we get to the surgical wing I see less and less zombies. When I get there I see my friend from the school, but there was something different about him. He was one of them. As he turned around I saw that smile of his when he was killing. I said "Julie go into one of those rooms. I'll be there in a few minutes." As I look at her she just hustled to the room that I was pointing at. As I look back at that man he looked overjoyed to see fresh meat in front of him. As I look at him I realize that this is going to be one great battle. I drop the shot gun and bring out my pistols. And then we charge at each other.

Day 8 9:30 PM

When the fighting was over I stand over the body of the man we just met. I was tore up during the battle after we charged after each other there were some shots and scratches but no biting. I shot him everywhere but the place that count. He scratched my chest, arms, leg, and the face. When I finally got the chance to kill him I grabbed the barrel of the gun and constantly hit him in the head. When he went to the ground I continued the hitting. His head wasn't there anymore it was just mush. When I finally stopped I didn't know whose blood was whose. When I got to the door where Julie and jewel were I couldn't even open it. As I stand there and look at Julie and Jewel in the window. Jewel looked like she was already dead but she was breathing and there was still blood draining from her body. She was turning white from the blood loss. Julie was just looking at her crying. I thought to myself this family is breaking. I need to do something. When I finally got my strength up to open the door I said "give her some of my blood. She needs blood and I'm already bleeding so give her some." Julie just looked at me with me when she seen all of the scratches on me and the blood running down. I said "she needs it." I lie down on the table next to her and say "If I don't wake up before the transfusion is done leave. Take the truck and leave the house seems like the best place to hide so go there. If I'm not there in 2 days move on." As I see Julie begin to put the needle in my arm there are tears going down her face.

Day 10 9:34 AM

As I wake up and try to see what is going on I notice that Jewel and Julie are both gone. I just grin and say "good girl." As I get up I notice bandages around my wounds. The blood stains have started changing color meaning I have been here a while. Even the ones around my face were in the same state. As I get up and look in the mirror my face has been scared up but the bandages were coming off so I took them off the rest of the way. As I take a step out the hospital room door I see that there are bodies all around that have been there a while. As I walk I see more and more bodies. As I get to the hospital entrance doors I see a lot of bodies including the man that shot Jewel. As walk up to the body I see that someone shot him between the eyes. I just stare and say "you're two for two" then I continue down the road.

Day 10 12:30 PM

As I walk I see bodies from the guns attached to the truck, which means that Jewel is fine and is able to shoot. There were a few zombies but I took care of them. It's a good thing that I had that pistol with me. When I finally got to the house there was no truck, and there was no sign of life. As I get to the door, open it and take a look inside and there's nothing. I went up to the rooms and there was nothing in them not even my clothes in my room. She took everything mine and hers. I realized that I have been asleep for two days. Who knows where they could be at. I had to do something. I went into the bathroom and took off the bandages. When I see what that guy did to me I was in shock. There were large amounts of skin missing. My legs were still bleeding, but I couldn't stop I had to find the girls before they get to far ahead.

Day 10 1:59 PM

When I finally got all the bandaging taken care of I was back on the road. I had to find something to drive. As I said that I see the god of all cars. I ran to it like it was the last one in the world. A 67 ford mustang. There was some blood inside and out. When I got into it was like heaven, and the keys were in it too. "Please be able to run" was running through my mind as I turn the key. As the car started a smile came over my face. I put the car in drive and headed north.

Day 10 3:56 PM

As I stop at a gas station I can't help but think of the girls. There out there and I need to find them. As I stop the pump and put it back I hear a scream. When I look I think it is one of the girls, but it wasn't. It was a man believe it or not. I quickly grabbed what I had and killed the zombies that were chasing him. When I was done he looks at me and said "I can take care of myself, and I was luring them somewhere." I just look at him and say "where? Where would you go that way there's nothing and that way there's nothing what would you do." He just looks at me and stares. As I walk away I say "If you want to come with me you better say so now." He turns to me and said "yea." As I get in the car i think to myself "if he slows me down one bit I'll leave him to die."

Day 10 7:58 PM

I had to stop and eat something I was starving. When I see a fast food restaurant I want to cook something. When I got in there the man that I picked up was right behind me. I went to the kitchen to see if any of the food in the freezer is any good. When I did there were a few good things but there wasn't a lot, but I had to split it with this mystery guy. As I sit down with two plates for me and this guy and I ask "what's your name" he just said "Jake." I didn't want to ask anymore. When we got done eating I seen something that I haven't seen in a few days. I see the old truck of mine.

Day 10 9:00 PM

When I and Jake walk up to the truck I saw a few changes. The mini gun is on top of the truck and the chainsaws were in the back. The windshield was gone so something got attached. When I looked inside I see that there is blood in the back seat. I thought "It must have been Jewel she wasn't fully healed when they left." Then I realize where we are at. They went to a hotel to hide. I see the desk that holds the keys and ran to it. I thought to myself "she would only go to the best room." I see that the 4 bedroom was gone. So I said "let's start there." Jake looks at what I'm looking at and said "how do you know that she will be there." "Because I would take that room too" I said walking to the door. As I am about to open the door I hear "he's dead." As I walk to the door I hear more. "He can't be dead he's a great person." "Great people die all the time it's about time for you to realize that." As I open the door I hear a gun click back. I said "Wait! It's me Julie." She just walks to the door and opens it. I see her and I couldn't be happier. I feel a sharp pain on my left cheek. She smacked me and I couldn't believe it. When I came back to reality I stand there with a blank expression on my face. She looks at me angrily and said "Why? Why would you do that to us? The pain you put us though. I just sink my head down and say "I had to do something if I didn't jewel would have died." As I look over at jewel I am shocked at what I see. She is pail and is losing here color in her face. "She's turning into one of them because of you" Julie said while crying. I fall to my knees, my head hits the ground and I start crying again and again. Jake looks at Julie then looks at jewel and starts to take out his gun and point it at her. I look at him and say "put the gun down before you get hurt." He simply cocked back the hammer and shot. I looked at Jack then jewel as I see that bullet go through her head. I hear Julie scream while running to jewel. I get up and turn to Jake. I look at him and I black out. When I come back I'm standing over him with blood on my left hand and his brain in my right hand. I quickly drop the brain and fall to the floor I crawl away from him and I bumped into Julie's legs. When I looked up she didn't look sad anymore. She looked like she was between fazes. As I walk to the bathroom I try to figure out what happened to me out there. I look at myself in the mirror I have blood all over me. While I was washing my body I felt hands go across my waist. Julie was holding me tight as I washed off all the blood. As I turn to look at her face she looked happy. "How could you be so happy right now? Jewel was just killed by a guy that I brought here." I tell her with a big frown. She just looks at me and said "Well I am sad that he killed her she was a good part of this family but we are starting a new family." As she grabs my hand and puts it on her stomach I figured out what she was hiding. She's pregnant with a child.

Day 11 12:34 AM

As I sit in one of the rooms in the sweat. I'm thinking how she could have a child in this hell. As I'm thinking that the door opens. It's Julie I'm still amazed by what she told me. Ever since she said that I have been scared of whom the father really is. While I'm thinking of that Julie creeps up and hugs me around the neck. As I sit there she asks "what's wrong?" "I'm just scared right now to know if the baby is mine." I said with fear in my voice. She just looks at me and said "Who else's could it be?" I turn to her and say "the doctor" with the greatest fear and tears going down my face. She just smiles at me and said "He didn't do anything to me remember you got there in time to stop him." I turn to her with those tears still running down my face and I say "Well I'm still scared because that child will come into a world that is hell." She just said to me with confidence "You will protect us right?" I say "I won't let you out of my sight" with a smile.

Day 11 7:30 AM

As I wake up I see Julie next to me. I still can't believe what I heard last night that I will be a father. I put one hand on her face and kissed her I was happy. We had to focus now I have something dearest to me that I have to protect. As I go to the kitchen I hear scratching. When I went to see who or what it was I was shocked at what I see. It's I soon seen jewel and Jake and there both zombies. Jake is crawling on the ground missing half of everything. He must have been bit before I met him. Jewel she's just standing there but you can see the bullet hole from where Jake shot her. I have to get back to Julie before they realize. Then I heard "Are you making something." Then both of them looked at me and started to run I had to get the room. As I get there I shut the door and put my weight on it so they can't get in. Julie is just lying there in the bed. I put my finger up to my mouth to tell her to be quiet. I can hear them at the door so I pointed at my gun that was on my side of the bed so Julie could get it. She threw it to me and I prepared for this moment. I opened the door and shot Jack right in the head and he went down. Jewel was just standing there with her sad eyes. Out of nowhere she was jumping on walls and I couldn't follow. When I did see her she jumped on me. I quickly fired and she went flying. When I got up and started to walk away I couldn't help but look back and say "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry for what I couldn't do."

Day 11 9:45 AM

Julie was in the dining room cleaning all the guns that we have been using. Looking at them now I realize what I have been through and what I did to everyone. My mother, my step brother, my sister, and most of all my dad. When I see them as zombies and kill them it made me who I am. When I see Julie I wonder where she came from and what happened to her family. As I walk up to Julie she is looking down the barrel of my pistol. I asked "how's it look." She said "Well at least you keep your gun clean" with a laugh. As she gets up I ask "what happened to your parents? I haven't really asked you anything about them." She just stands there and said "They died a while back before the apocalypse. They died in a car crash when I was 10." I walk over to her and grab her hand. She turns around and said "I took it pretty hard I didn't leave my house for a week. My grandparents razed me from then on till they passed away a few days before all this happened." "So you were all alone when I found you." I said as I hold her in my arms. She looks up at me and said "I was angry for a long time because of that." "Well now that you have been with me how do you feel now?" I asked her. She just looked at me and smiled. "I guess you're happy now" I said as I look at her.

Day 11 12:59 PM

Well now that we had that interesting morning now we have to go out and find food and some water and even some more survivors. As we go out to the truck I told her to drive the car until I find something to go over the windshield. Plus with all the zombies around I had to give her something that would protect her. That car will be the best way out. As she gets in the car I quickly tell her to be careful. As we are heading down the road we see all these stores but they have tons of zombies in front of them. I would go storming through them but Julie is with me and I don't want to risk it. While traveling down the road some more I see a man running and shooting the zombies like someone from a movie. When we got to him we figured out that he was in the army. We got out of the vehicles to meet him. When we did he just stood there until we told our names. I said mine and then Julie right after. He told us that his name was Charlie. He figured that we would just go by first names so I guess it was ok. I asked if he wanted to join us. He just said "I would be glad to."

Day 11 2:32 PM

Well me Charlie and Julie are back on the road to find food and even more survivors. Before we could even get going Charlie asked if we could go to his home to see if family was alive. I said "Ok but we have to be careful and before we go we need to go to a medal shop so we can protect Julie and me while driving." He just sat back in the seat and said "ok." I see the metal in front of one of them and realized that it was a LOWES. When we pulled in we realized that there were tons of zombies. As we pull in they came after us like we were an all you can eat platter. As I see the three of us killing those zombies I'm happy. I think when I'm killing the zombies now I'm happier then sad I'm sending them to a better place.

Day 11 4:30 PM

As Charlie and Julie finish off the zombies that are with them they stand up with a sight of relief. As they look at me they see a happy man bashing in the head of two zombies at once. They just stare at me with fear. I'm just bashing away at these zombies heads and I still have that smile. When I was done I just stood there looking at the sky out of breath. Then I looked at Julie and Charlie and that smile went away. I was enjoying killing. As I walk to them I say "we came here to get something" as I walk past them. They just stare at me and continue walking. As I walk I ask them if they could grab the items that we need and we head into those directions. There were a few zombies but there weren't a lot of them. We fought our way through them and got the supplies. As I put the touches on the vehicles Charlie and Julie are watching out for zombies.

Day 11 6:54 PM

As I finish off the touches to both vehicles I see Julie and Charlie laughing like nothing is happening. So when I was done I walk up to them and somehow Charlie kissed Julie just stands there shocked I am shocked too. She looks at me and I just say "let's go." As I see zombies there isn't happiness at this moment. I look at what I put on the mustang and check everything. As I am doing this Julie walks up in fear and said "I didn't do it josh I was killing zombies and when I turned around to see how many were left he was there." As I look at her I pull something out of my pocket. "I know that's why I'm going to ask you this" I said to her opening up the box. I look at her face and I begin to feel happy again. "Will you marry me, I know that it's only been" I said before she interrupted me. She said "Yes" and hugged me with happiness. I put the ring on her hand and said "so you don't mind being a Bachman" with a grin. She said "no fear at all" as she kisses me.

Day 11 7:34 PM

Before we left we seen some things that were left from the other survivors I seen the one thing that I wanted right off the bat. I see a bullet proof vest that looked like a man in a tux. I took off my shirt and slipped that on. I also found some gloves that might help they were red. The best part was the boots that I found they were solid black with a hidden blade underneath. Julie wanted something white because she wanted us to be the traditional married couple. How could I say no? She put on these white boots that were covered in zombie blood, and a white jacket with built in armor. Before she got on the boots Charlie grabs her arm. When I see that hand grab her I stand up and grab the shotgun that was with me. I walk over to them and say "I'll forgive you this time but if that happens again I'll cut your god damn nuts off." I see the fear from that remark in his eyes as he backs off. I reach my hand out and pull her to me. I whisper something in her ear "I love you but if marine man touches you again tell me." She looks at me and shook her head.

Day 12 12:45 AM

As we are traveling down the road I'm the lead vehicle in the mustang. The marine behind me I don't call him by his mane because when you let your guard down something will happen to you and Julie is with me. I see something from the corner of my eye that I thought that I never would see again it was my sister! I quickly stopped the car and it really was her. I got out the car to see her covered in blood but with no bite marks anywhere. I ran up to her and I was crying not from sadness but from happiness one person from my family is alive. As I look at her a say "I have been looking for you for a long time." She just stands there still crying after what she has seen. As I put her in the car I see Marine with his devilish eyes and I just shake my head. As we begin to travel down the road I introduce Julie to my sister. My sister asks why she has a ring. I tell her because I'm going to marry this girl when I get that chance as we look at each other we smile. "But I haven't told you the fucked up part" I said to my sister as I look back to her in the mirror. There is a cure to the plague. She looks at me in shock and said "You have the cure of all people that would save the world it's you." I Said "Yea but here is the messed up part im the cure. I was almost killed by one of them and its blood when into me and I didn't change I just have these affects that happen every once and a while. She looks at me like I'm one of them. "You are the cure. You are the one that's going to save us great just great" she said lying back in the seat.

Day 12 6:57 AM

I wake up next to Julie again. Somehow I just feel happier probably for what I did yesterday. Purposing to the girl of my dreams. As I look at her I can't help but to be happy. I reach out to touch her face and I hear "don't go" pass through her lips. A tear falls down her cheek. So when I wipe that tear away she wakes up. She quickly grabs me. I tell her that I will never leave her. I push her back and say "I love you and I always will Mrs. Bachman" I said to her with a smile. She just looks at me and pulls me in to kiss but before our lips met we heard a loud bang come from the other room witch was where my sister was in. I quickly grabbed the gun and ran to the door. When I opened it I saw my sister being eaten by 4 zombies. I dropped my gun and at that time Julie was next to me. She screamed for what she has seen. My sister's organs were in the mouths of those zombies. I blacked out again this time I woke up holding my sisters body and Julie standing there with zombie parts all around her along with the blood that's all over her. I was crying and rocking back and forth, and I know she was turning but I couldn't do it. Out of nowhere I hear a boom…boom. When I looked up I see Julie with a pistol with smoke coming out of the barrel when I looked down I see two holes through my sisters head. As I stare at my sisters limp body I think she did it because I couldn't. I think about it I would have let her kill me because she loves me. I put my sister on the ground gently put her head down and closed her eyes and kissed her head. As I look at her dead body I feel pain and happiness. As I look at Julie she drops the gun in fear. As I walk up to her she creeps back like I'm going to do something to her. As I got to her I grabbed the back of her head and pulled hers to mine. I closed my eyes and said "thank to you im alive." She looks at me in shock. I say again "thank you."

Day 12 7:00 AM

As I get around after that big wakeup call I am starting to think that Marine let in those zombies in her room to do that. I know that they couldn't get in without help. While I was thinking that I see Marine get into the truck. I quickly run to the door to see that he has loaded all the ammo and all the guns into the truck. He was taking everything that we had except for the things that was in our room. When he took off I started to flip out. I threw chairs painting off the walls and when I looked at Julie I say "I'm done trusting fucking marines." "He took everything he took the truck that I had when all of this started to happen, were alone again. Everyone that we save we end up getting the crap end of the stick" I said tossing more things around. Julie just sat in a chair watching this and having mixed emotions of fear and rage. Then she stood up walked over to me and said "we will find more, were not always having the bad ends. Look at us were going to get married I think that's the best thing so far." As I listen to what she said I just smile and agree. This woman right in front of me is the best thing in my life right now.

Day 12 9:54 AM

As I look at what little things that we have left. I feel as if I'm ok with taking the truck and most of the supplies. All I needed was Julie. As I search through one of the small bags I found Jewels things. I still can't believe that she is gone. Julie looks at the stuff that I'm holding in my hand. It was the stuff that she was going to take before it all went to hell. I started to tear up because without her things aren't the same. Julie just comes up and hugs me. I told her "We can't trust anyone anymore. Everyone after her got us hurt even more or ran out on us." I get up and tell Julie that I'm going to take a shower. As I walk into the bathroom she asks "Do you want some company?" I tell her "I need to be alone. As I shut the door and turn on the water I start thinking am I really going to be a good father. Will I be able to take care of a kid and deal with the zombies too? As I think that I hear a scream. As I swing the door open I see the marine with his arm around Julie with a knife around her neck.

Day 12 12:00 PM

As I stand there with both fear and anger in my eyes I see marine start slowly going towards the door. I say "That isn't going to happen. If you do get away ill still find you." As he gets to the door he said something that I will never forget. "I'll take good care of the kid and your wife" he said as he takes the ring I gave her off of her finger. He put it in his pocket then grabbed a gun from behind him. He pulls it out and points it at me. I just say "You should point that gun at the right spot because if I come back and I find you, even touch a hair in her head I'll kill you." As I try to grab my gun I hear boom boom. As I look I see two bullet holes through my chest. One where my heart is and the other close to the thought. As I bleed out on the floor I see him pick her up and take her out the door. As I dose off all I see is her screaming.

Day 15 8:00 PM

As I wake up and see what the damage is on my body the holes are still there but the bullets were on the ground. I quickly get up and look at myself in the mirror. The holes are still bleeding as I lift my hand and put my finger in one of the holes I could feel less pain then I did the first time I got shot. As I get another shirt out of my bag I think to myself "how long have I been out." I put on my hat and say "I told you that if you didn't hit me in the right spot I'll come back and kill you." As I grab my gun I look at my watch and realize it's almost been 3 whole days that I have been out. I open the door and off I go.

Day 16 1:45 AM

As I exit the room I see the car is intact. That means that he was in a hurry and the pile of zombies doesn't help him when he wants to get away. As I pass the zombies I see that he was having trouble. The zombies were all in the same area and paint where the truck was damaged. I see the mirror on the ground. He also mish have hit something because the truck is leaking gas. As I look at the trail it's leading out of town. I have to find her before he does anything rash. As I get I get in the mustang I see something that makes a chill go down my spine. I see a tongue on the round it doesn't look like it was bit off it was cut off. I have to find her now.

Day 16 6:23 AM

As I'm heading down the road I see a man as I get closer and closer I figure out its one of my friends though high school, Phillip More. As I stop and get out I say "It's been a while man." He just comes close to me and hugs me. I point to the car and tell him to get in. As he gets in he notices the blood in my shirt. He asks "What's going on man, your bleeding two spots. I simply tell him "I was shot man, and I need to find the man that did it." As soon as I said that I needed to find him he lifts the shirt to see the holes only bleeding a little now. He just looks at me and asks with some fear in his eyes "What are you?" I simply say "The cure to this mess." He them smiles and said thank god. As I turn the car on the zombies seen us and I said "We need to find him…he has my wife." He smiles and said "Wife huh." I just say yea wife.

Day 16 9:34 AM

As we stop for a break at a gas station noticed that the bullet holes healed, but I wasn't really worried about me right now I want to know about my wife. When Phillip got back he mentioned how bad I looked so I got out and went to the bathroom at the gas station. I see that my beard has grown out my shirts all tore up and bloody my pants were just covered with blood. I didn't care what I was like right now I just wanted to fined Julie and make sure she's safe. As I'm thinking about this I hear squealing tired as I run out I see the mustang take off down the road. This happened to me a few times now. Plus it was one of my friends that took it too. Well it's every man for themselves out here. As I go back in to the gas station I see a few things that I could wear. I put on a winter hat, a pair of pants, and a sweat shirt. Along with the other things that I had on me that's all that's left. As I start walking the zombies were everywhere so I guess this will be it for now I'll stay here till they leave.

Day 16 2:35 PM

As I wake up from a nap that I didn't think I would have I felt something poking me in the face. It was the end of a sniper rifle. I quickly focus in to see this marine woman about my age holding a sniper to my head. I just hear "don't move or I'll shoot come from her lips." I just say "go ahead shoot me I have nowhere to go and the woman I love is with this other marine." She lowers the rifle and said "what's his name I might now him." As I start to stand up I just say "it won't matter for long because when I find him I'm going to rip his head off." She just looks at me in shock. I tell her hes taken my soon to be wife and that I have to find her.

Day 16 4:54 PM

As I am traveling down the road with this woman I can't trust anyone anymore. She had an old army hummer with a machine gun attached to the top. The hummer was still beat up though. The engine was beat up and it was falling apart. Then as I am thinking that the hummer starts smoking and starts to slow down. As it stops the smoke gets darker and darker. As we get out the hummer sets on fire.

Day 16 6:00 PM

As me and this woman watch the zombies get closer and closer to us I tell her something that I would never tell a stranger. I said "if there is any way to get out of this situation we have to trust each other." As I see the look of fear in her eyes I thought of myself when all this happened. I quickly got up got into the smoking hummer and got on the machine gun. As I shoot shot after shot into the zombies I don't feel pain or anger, I feel just fine. As I see the last few zombies running down the deserted road that were on I hop down from the gun and watch as they run towards me. The woman just watched me go through thousands of zombies with a gun, now she sees me go after the last few. As I load my gun the first one gets to me. I grab the gun put it to its head and there's one down a few more to go.

Day 16 7:00 PM

I finally take down the last zombie on this road that we have been on and I'm tired. As I go to sit down on the ground I wonder where the girls at. As I walk back to where she was last at I seen a trail of blood as I follow I see the arm of the woman as I look farther forward I see her body motion less. I walk up to her and I see that there was a bullet in her head. I just stand there and smile. "It's the worst way to go but at least you're not here anymore." I said walking away.

Day 17 9:00 PM

As I'm walking down the road that I was on with that army woman it seems like forever. As I see something in the distance it's a hotel. I think to myself all the way out here. "I have to see this" I said to myself as I jog to it. As I get closer and closer I realize that the mustang is here that must mean that Phillip. A smile goes across my face when I see that. I walk over to the dimly lit room and Phillip is in there laughing. As I see him turn he notices me and fear comes across his eyes. I quickly went to the door and kicked it in. I pulled up my gun and wanted to shoot him for what he did but I was going to take the better way out I told him to hand me the keys and his gun and we won't have a bloodbath. As I walk out the broken door I say "I was nice to you for the last time but these zombies here won't change their mind." As I say that I quickly run to the car and watch as the zombies run into the room. I can see my friend being ripped apart. I just think to myself "That's what he gets for turning his back on me." As I start the car I can see the zombies finally notice me and run towards me. I quickly put it in gear and head down the road.


End file.
